Hirari Hirari
by Agu-Chan0102
Summary: Cuando el egoísmo de las personas se hace presente solo Revolotea Revolotea Lejos One-Shot LenxMiku MikuxLen


_**Bueno ... este es un Onee-Shot de MikuxLen! espero les guste y de nuevo GOMEN por las faltas de Ortografía**_

**Pov Miku: Hola Me llamo Hatsune Miku Soy parte de la gran Banda "Vocaloid", últimamente he estado muy muy ocupada escribiendo nuevas canciones para el Nuevo juego, Project Diva Todos los Vocaloids hemos estado trabajando muy muy duro en las canciones, me falta una pero no tengo inspiración y no se que escribir,tengo un bloqueo! Yo siempre he sido muy muy creativa pero mis Ánimos Bajaron y caí en una depre cuando Len Kagamine dijo que terminaba conmigo por otra**

_**En el cuarto de Miku:**_

**Narradora:**

Miku:#Llorando# P-por que? por que siempre todo me sale mal? Odio TODO NADIE ME QUIERE! #llorando mas# Y para empeorar todavia no escribo mi cancion... -De repente Miku se recuesta en sus piernas mirando por la ventana y ve que ya estaba en otoño-Que Lindo me encanta esta estacion- y empieza a cantar sin parar de llorar

**C-ada vez que la estación se repite**

**Los Lazos se deshilachan**

**F-fuertemente,fuertemente los abrace**

**Para que no se perdieran**

**Por el peso de las palabras**

**Sin pode moverme caí...**

**_Detrás de la puerta estaba Len escuchando cada palabra que decia Miku_**

Len:P-or que lo hice Miku?Te deje abandonada por los sentimientos de Mi estúpido Ex-amigo Rei!-Se lamentaba el Rubio Mientras dejaba caer unas Gotas de Dolor En eso Abre la Puerta

Miku:#sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Len#

**Pero cuando me ahogue en un sueño cálido**

**Me di cuenta que ya te había perdido**

**La abrace a esta apariencia**

**Esparcí suavemente el color rojo**

**Realmente duele,esto se a grabado**

**Revoloteo... revoloteo...revoloteo**

Len:**Cielo,Mar y en cualquier otro Lugar Lejano**-Continuaba la canción el rubio mientras abrazaba a Miku por la espalda sin dejar de llorar

Len:**Para poder entregarte por lo menos una pieza El color de los lazos que creamos**

Len y Miku: **Revolotea Revolotea Lejos**

Miku: L-en por favor no me dañes mas de lo que ya hiciste-dijo la turquesa mientras se soltaba de Len y miraba hacia otro lado

Len:Lo siento Miku! de verdad yo no quería pero...-lloraba el rubio

Miku: Pero que? que ahora te das cuenta de tu errores? que ahora te das cuenta de que me amas no? Que te diste cuenta De lo idiota que fuiste?

YA ES TARDE KAGAMINE VETE! De eso ya me di cuenta hace tiempo!-Lloraba La Turquesa mientras empujaba al de ojos celestes fuera de su habitación

Len:Por favor Hatsune! yo te amo! Y no harás nada que cambie mi opinión!-suplicaba el rubio mientras se lamentaba

Miku: La mía ya cambio Len...-Seguía sin parar de llorar mientras golpeaba al rubio

Len:Miku!-Empezó a llorar,En eso la Turquesa lo Logro de sacar de la habitación y cerro la puerta en su cara

Len:Miku...-Se sentó a los pies de la puerta y empezó a cantar

**Algún día,los momentos que p-asaron**

**S-s-eran esparcidos en forma de f-lores..**

**I-incluso s-i lo p-pienso,y-a se que esta decayendo**

**(N/A:Ahora imagínense a Len sentado a un lado de la puerta y a Miku igual al otro lado xD)**

Miku y Len: Revoloteo Revoloteo Revoloteo...

Miku: Una vez mas

Len: no puedo saber las palabras

Miku: Pero puedo entregarle

Len: Al menos la ultima Pieza

Miku: Cuando La lluvia suavemente cae

Len:Una Voz

_**(N/A:vuelvan a imaginarse lo de antes xD)**_

Miku y Len: Revolotea Revolotea Lejos...-Ambos Lloraban sin parar,Ambos no soportaban el dolor del otro,Pero era así

Los días transcurrieron Normales para los demás vocaloids pero para Miku y Len era algo totalmente distinto,Ambos no comían,Solo salian para grabar sus canciones,Cuando terminaban de Grabar volvían a sus cuartos y sus gemelos (Rin y Mikuo) Se paraban en sus puertas para solo escucharlos Llorar y Lamentarse

**_En la ultima grabación_**

Miku: Bueno... esta canción la compuse yo... con ayuda de alguien #Mira a Len# Se llama Hirari Hirari-Len al escuchar el nombre le iso una señal a Miku ya que como ambos la escribieron ambos la cantarían (N/A:Logica xD) Ella solo acepto en silencio y empezaron a cantar

Mientras cantaban Miku se le corrieron unas lagrimas y Len solo miraba el suelo

**_Cuando terminaron de Grabar..._**

Rei: Miku podemos hablar un momento...

Miku:C-claro rei...

Rei: Escucha... Yo quiero mucho a Len y deje que mis sentimientos egoístas lo alejaran de lo que mas amaba

Miku: Eh? que cosa

Rei: A ti..

Miku: Eh? Por que?

Rei: P-or que yo estaba enamorado de ti! Pero Luego vi a zatsune y... Bueno esa es otra historia! Lo que importa es que Len te ama y tu lo amas a el no lo puedes negar!

Miku: H-ablas enserio?-pregunto incredula la verde-aqua

Rei: Si Ahora ve con el!

Miku:Claro!-salio corriendo con una sonrisa inimaginable en el rostro

**_En un árbol detrás en el patio estaba un Len Kagamine Llorando Mirando el cielo_**

Len:y n-uestro lazo se rompe mas...

Miku: Len-Kun... P-puedo hablarte?

Len:M-iku-chan s-si claro!

Miku #se sienta al lado de Len# E-escucha etto.. yo...-en eso ella mira al lado y ahí estaba Len mirándola directamente a los ojos ambos se perdieron en sus miradas

Len: Miku... Perdóname...

Miku: Eh? Claro que No! Yo debo disculparme por haberte tratado tan mal!

Len: Pero yo fui quien te dejo Y mas encima No pensé en mi ni en ti si no en los demás y este tiempo me enseño que debo luchar por lo que amo!-Aquella palabras dejaron perpleja a la Verde-aqua

Miku: Solo cállate y besame Baka!-El rubio acintio y Beso A Miku Ese Beso empeso como uno tierno y delicado pero con el pasar de los segundo se fue intensificando y apasionando tanto que Len tomo de las caderas a Miku y la acerco a el Pero Por falta de Oxigeno se tuvieron que separar así rompiendo el beso

Len:Te amo Hatsune

Miku:Y yo a ti Mi lindo Baka Kagamine

_Fin!_

**_Y? Que les parecio es mi primer Onee-shot sean Gentiles conmigo T.T! Dejen su Review!_**


End file.
